


Welcome Home

by TheQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: Rey sighs, content in her corner of the millenium falcon to watch the last of the resistance mill around, falling asleep in their own corners or curling together over the warm water and instant tea that Chewie had scrounged up from the cabinets of the ship.A Commission





	Welcome Home

Rey sighs, content in her corner of the millennium falcon to watch the last of the resistance mill around, falling asleep in their own corners or curling together over the warm water and instant tea that Chewie had scrounged up from the cabinets of the ship. 

Across the room, she sees Poe helping a tired Admiral Leia into one of the bunks before being shooed away as the Admiral complains she isn’t that old yet. She watches Poe quietly cross the room towards Finn who had yet to leave the side of the young mechanic. Poe had said her name was Rose when Rey had asked and she looks forward to meeting the woman who had apparently saved Finn’s life (Rey had apparently missed a great deal). She watches Poe and Finn talk for a moment; their voices too quiet for her to really hear anything but she thinks she sees Poe ask if Finn is alright to which Finn shrugs. 

Then Chewie comes back to offer her more tea; she declines.

The ship is now entirely silent; the muffled noise of the engines a soothing background noise. She feels warm curled up with a blanket over her lap and her tea mug empty and nearly half asleep. 

That’s when Finn joins her. 

They haven’t talked yet. Not really. He patted her on the shoulder as he’d climbed into the ship, his hand resting just a second to long on bare skin before he’d been ushered along with the flow of traffic. Between shutting the door on Be-- no, Kylo Ren -- and feeling Master Luke (because he had been her teacher if even for a short time) pass on and talking to Admiral Leia and Finn taking care of Rose, they haven’t had the time. 

So now she makes room on her bench, brings her legs in closer so he has just enough space to sit. But their arms are touching and their shoulders are touching and when he turns to face her she can feel his breath. “Hey.”

“Hi,” she smiles and says, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Finn says. “I was worried about you.” She notices the way his eyes linger on the bruises around her throat and on her arm. 

“I ended up okay,” Rey says, rubbing her wound self-consciously. “I was worried about you. When…. When did you wake up?”

“Not long after you left,” he shrugs and she feels the fabric of his jacket move against her arm; the leather warm despite the coolness of the ship. “I tried to leave actually.”

“To come find me?” she asks. And something warm blooms in her chest at the thought. Finn would always come find her, would always come back to her.

(Kylo had been wrong when he said she had no one. She had this. She had Finn and his faith and his friendship and, maybe one day when the war settles and she gets used to the way he makes her palms sweaty, something more.)

Finn sighs. “I was wrong to try and run from all this. Even then… when we first met I was running. But now…”

“Rose?” Rey asks.

“We don’t win wars by killing the things we hate,” Finn says (and there is a story there that Rey will have to learn). “We win them by protecting the ones we love.” He takes her hand in his. “Welcome home, Rey.”

She smiles and leans her head against his warm shoulder. “Thank you, Finn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you LittleBird12j for supporting me! As always please let me know what you think in the comments below. 
> 
> And please support me on my tumblr: [thequeen117.tumblr.com/](https://thequeen117.tumblr.com/)


End file.
